


Voltron Death Mini-Fic

by DigitalGhost



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Death, Voltron, dead paladins, dead shiro, im so evil for writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalGhost/pseuds/DigitalGhost
Summary: just read it. youll know.





	

Allura ran into the castle, bubbling with excitement.

“We did it!!!!” she cried, looking around for the paladins. “We defeated Zarkon!!!” After several moments of silence, she grew concerned.

“Shiro?” she called, running through the halls. “Keith? Pidge? Lance? Hunk? Where are you?”

She opened the bay doors, and saw five black masses on the floor through the darkness. Nearly crying, she sprinted toward them.

The nearest was the smallest. Bloody, bruised, and left arm bent at an awful angle, Pidge lay lifeless on the ground, her amber eyes no longer bright with excitement.

Allura started to sob.

She crawled over the next body. Having a horrible gash up one arm, Hunk was sprawled out near Pidge, non-cut arm stretched out in Pidge’s direction. Allura’s tears fell on his hand.

Further away, there was Lance and Keith, so close they were nearly on top of each other, hands held even through death. Their cold, bruised faces were almost touching.

Allura was scared to approach the last body. Shiro’s would be the one to destroy her. Fortunately, someone else made the decision for her.

“Allura” Shiro croaked in the darkness.

Allura was sobbing openly now as she walked closer to the crumpled heap.

“Shiro?” she called.

“Allura…” he said. She kneeled down next to him. His robotic arm was gone, but he lifted the other up to his face and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face.

“Allura...” he muttered as Allura grasped his hand in hers.

“Shiro,” she said again, but he didn’t hear her. His hand had gone limp, and his beautiful eyes had closed.

Allura stayed there for a long time, sobbing hard, every time she thought she would stop, she opened her eyes and saw Shiro’s body, and the tears would come streaming down again.

Eventually, Coran came and collected her. They made a monument for the lost paladins, each in an environment Allura knew they would love. They carved a message for Pidge on a forest-filled planet, hunk got honored a crystal on the Balmera, Lance earned a memorial under an alien sea. Keith had a honorary red sword overlooking the remains of the Galra, and Shiro… well, they named a constellation after him. The Black Paladin and his lion would forever roam the skies.

**Author's Note:**

> im so evil for writing this but the idea came to me and i had to get it out and so here it is!!!! dont kill me ;)


End file.
